Aunque sea una vez
by Isthar-1611
Summary: Han pasado 4 años desde la Batalla en Hogwarts, y muchos aun luchan por sus vidas pidiendo deseos que han mantenido escondido en lo mas profundo de si. SevxHar
1. Días

Habían pasado mas de 4 años desde la gran batalla por el destino del mundo mágico, y aunque aun se recordaba todo el sufrimiento y la desesperación que se había vivido, para muchos magos y brujas parecía solo una pesadilla lejana, pero a pesar del transcurso del tiempo Harry Potter no había olvidado muchas cosas, unas mas tristes que otras, incluso aquel día.

_Flash Back_

_Había pasado una semana de la muerte de lord Voldemort, y en Hogwarts no se terminaba el trabajo, la cruel imagen de la guerra parecía no querer irse y entre mas escombros quitaban, jóvenes cuerpos sin vida aparecían, y la lista de desaparecidos iba acortándose para alivio y sufrimiento de muchos, entre los tantos nombres muchos de ellos eran conocidos de Harry, quien se encontraba intentando poner su granito de arena junto a sus amigos y profesores, Hagrid estaba entre ellos animándolos diciendo palabras dulces y de vez en cuando cantando, pero al igual que todos por dentro lloraba al ver a jóvenes que llego a apreciar con todo su corazón._

_En un pequeño descanso que se tomaron Hagrid decidió ir a ver a su hermano al bosque prohibido, en el camino iba recordando a sus queridas mascotas y el momento en que las tuvo que dejar ir para que se fueran a un lugar mas seguro, sabia que ellos por su instinto habían encontrado muy buenos lugares y aunque algunas regresaron a Hogwarts alegrándolo un poco, de otros no sabia que había pasado._

_Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto como unos arbustos se movían, hasta que escucho un suave y lastimero gemido puso su atención en aquel ser de color negro que salia de entre las ramas hasta caer en la inconsciencia, con temor se acerco poco a poco y con su pie hizo girar aquel bulto dejando escapar un grito de sorpresa que alerto a los aurores que estaban revisando los alrededores del bosque en busca de mortifagos prófugos, llegaron tan rápido como pudieron y para sorpresa de los presentes se encontraron con un semi-gigante cargando al mismísimo Profesor Severus Snape, quien se supone debería estar muerto._

_El alboroto se hizo presente cuando Hagrid llego al pequeño grupo de alumnos, contando entre lágrimas a quien había encontrado, todos se sorprendieron pero Harry fue el primero en preguntar donde estaba el profesor._

_**-se lo llevaron los Aurores... e-estaba muy mal...no saben que pasara con el...- **__todos miraron a Hagrid quien no dejaba de llorar haciendo que algunos dejaran fluir sus lágrimas, después de tanto tiempo una buena noticia que les elevaba un poco el espíritu._

_A pesar de todo, y de muchos intentos fallidos Harry no pudo ver al Prof. Snape en San Mungo, mas sin embargo el poco tiempo que había transcurrido desde que apareció Snape no evito que la monotonía volviera, y los días siguieron su curso, sin embargo, no todo era tranquilidad, al menos no para Harry quien no dejaba de ir esperando respuestas, hasta que le pregunto abiertamente a un medimago que había pasado con el profesor pudo saber la verdad. Después de esa batalla y por más esfuerzos que hizo Snape por prevenir la toxina mortal de Naggini, esta surtió efecto, dejándolo con la fuerza suficiente para escapar al bosque prohibido donde callo inconsciente, para suerte del profesor, Hagrid estaba cerca, ahora solo era cuestión de mantenerlo hospitalizado para mantenerlo estable._

_Fin del flash back_

Un suspiro salio de los labios de Harry, las clases de aurores eran muy importantes pero él no podía dejar de recordar, hoy era de esos días en que tenia recuerdos vividos, sabia que seria una noche larga, recordar muchas veces es bueno pero como todo en la vida de Harry para el no lo era, su mente vagaba desde el momento en que encontraron al Profesor hasta los problemas que surgieron después.

Su vida tuvo un vuelco enorme, entre la limpieza de Hogwarts, sus visitas al hospital y las ceremonias en honor a los caídos en batalla, su vida social y principalmente la sentimental se fueron de picada, empezando con la menor de los Weasley, por desgracia, su recién iniciada relación no soporto el hecho que Harry se aferrara tanto a Hogwarts y a saber que le había pasado a su profesor, tenían problemas casi todos los días reclamos, quejas, gritos, insultos, hasta que una buena tarde, Giny no controlo sus palabras y toco un tema sensible para Harry, lo cual marco el termino de la relación con Giny sorprendida por lo que había dicho y Harry azotando la puerta de la casa.

En ese momento muchos pudieron pensar que las cosas se arreglaron con una tranquila platica pero no fue así, en esos días Harry dejo de ir a la madriguera para evitar conflictos con los Weasley, y sobre todo ver o hablar con la chica, por su parte Ron como buen amigo le había aconsejado no tomarse las cosas tan en serio, pero ni Hermione sabia lo que le pasaba a su querido amigo, pero Potter tan terco como era, había ocultado todo rastro de su mal, ahora el visitaba a los Weasley pero solo para fechas importantes y cumpleaños, menos el de Giny como era de pensarse, aun así le mandaba regalos aunque solo fuera para despistar un poco.

Las clases terminaron y hoy había quedado de cenar con los enamorados Ron y Herm, eso era de las pocas cosas que disfrutaba, caminaba por las calles repasando en su mente los hechizos que apenas presto atención y el pedir los apuntes a algún compañero, al llegar a su pequeño departamento lanzo su mochila y se metió a bañar, solo hasta sentirse seguro en su casa dejo que su cuerpo perdiera el control, comenzó a temblar y a tomar mechones de cabello con fuerza, mientras el agua caía en su cuerpo se dejo caer hasta quedar recostado en posición fetal, sus ojos bailaban de manera descontrolada a todas y ninguna parte, y en su mente las imágenes de aquellos muertos en los escombros se movían a velocidad sorprendente, al final solo perdió la razón.

Unos cuantos minutos después Harry recobro la conciencia, cerro las llaves de la regadera y salio de la ducha al botiquín, con sus manos temblorosas suspiro y saco unos medicamentos muggles, ¿cuando había comenzado a ser dependiente de esas tabletas? Ni el lo recordaba quizás un año o menos después de la batalla... no recordaba, lo único que le importaba es que le controlaba aquellos ataques de pánico como había nombrado.

Aquellos ataques eran muy regulares en Harry, pero sabia que no podía sufrirlo fuera de su casa, no dejaba de preguntarse por que no había ido a ver a un medimago, constantemente pensaba que era solo un juego macabro de su mente, no tenia un síntoma si no un patrón, al final solo suspiro se vistió con lo primero que encontró y lo olvido, Caminaba con paso lento a su sofá y leer un poco el profeta, notando que tenia varias cartas, pronto seria su cumpleaños, se emocionaba saber que vería todos sus amigos, incluso al engreído de Malfoy, quien como de costumbre lo retaría a alguna competencia tonta, incluso con cartas lo felicitaban con meses de anticipación o le enviaban bromas como el caso de los gemelos y una que otra vez de Luna, mientras pasaba las cartas una lo tomo por sorpresa, era de San Mungo, la abrió con desesperación y comenzó a leer.

Poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a mojarse y la carta callo a sus pies mientras se cubría el rostro y lloraba desconsoladamente.

continuara...


	2. Anhelos

Mirar desde la ventana hacia la calle es realmente melancólico, más aun cuando estas en lo alto como en un departamento, muchas veces miramos hacia la calle esperando distraer la mente, otras para poder buscar algo de inspiración y en su mayoría solamente por que es entretenido.

Pero para ese par de ojos plateados no era así, mirar a las personas seguir su ritmo por aquella ventana de ese departamento hacia que su mente se preguntara mil cosas intentando ahogar aquellos sentimientos que habían hecho que sus ojos se hincharan y se enrojecieran por la noticia que había azotado su mundo.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba en el departamento asquerosamente muggle que tenia Harry Potter buscando disimular las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos, atrás de él se encontraban Ron "comadreja" Weasley junto a Hermione "que le viste" Greanger sentados a lado de Harry "san" Potter, ninguno estaba en mejores condiciones, mientras Harry reposaba su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y cubría su rostro con su brazo, Ron suspiraba triste con Hermione entre sus brazos llorando en silencio, Draco los miro un poco antes de volver su vista a la ventana mirando solamente su reflejo, intentando convencerse de que todo era un mal sueño, pero sus recuerdos ponian sus pies en la tierra una y otra vez.

_Flash Back_

_Era una tarde hermosamente nublada para el joven heredero de la familia Malfoy, para su fortuna el estaba encerrado en su cuarto repasando y resolviendo su estúpida tarea, su maldito maestro de pociones siempre les hacia lo mismo, les dejaba una formula en forma de acertijo para "agilizar su mente"._

_**-ojala se lo tragara un troll...-**__refunfuñaba molesto, extrañaba las clases de pociones con su padrino, aunque era un poco injusto -obviamente no con él- hacia su trabajo de una manera espectacular y eso nadie se lo podía negar, ni siquiera Granger, tan absorto estaba con su trabajo que no noto cuando su lechuza entro, solo cuando una carta le cayo sobre su cuaderno fue que se dio cuenta que la correspondencia era del hospital de San Mungo, con nerviosismo tomo la carta y solo miro el sello de cera roja._

_Hacia 4 años del enfrentamiento de su padrino con la mascota de Voldemort y a pesar de los intentos casi desesperados de los doctores por curar al "Héroe de las sombras" como lo llamaban los medios, principalmente el profeta, no habían podido hacer mucho, apenas y hace unos meses, descubrieron algo que les provoco un escalofrío de terror a mas de uno, el veneno de Naggini tenia un conjuro que hacia que el cuerpo de su víctima no pudiera trabajar como debía, al contrario de que en un principio se pensó, aquel veneno no seria fácil de extraer, el mismo conjuro hacia que todo intento de sacar el mal por medio de magia fuera una idea peligrosa ya que lo único que hacia era aumentar la potencia del veneno y no solo dañar en cuestión física si no mágica. _

_Los medimagos encargados del caso de Snape le advirtieron a Draco los riesgos que corría su padrino al intentar extraerle el veneno_**-"lo más peligroso no es el hecho de que podría perder su magia... cabe la gran posibilidad de que podría incluso morir en el intento"-**_Repitiendo inconscientemente aquellas palabras estrujo la carta frustrado._

_Tomo un poco de aire y con movimientos lentos comenzó a abrir la carta __**-no puede ser algo malo... Mi padrino lleva 2 días en el hospital y quizás ahora me avisan de un nuevo tratamiento uno que sirva...-**__susurraba para si mismo dándose ánimos e intentado alejar todo nerviosismo y negatividad que en su mente se acumulaba._

_Draco leyó con atención la carta, cuando termino la releyó una vez más, no daba crédito a las palabras, una y otra y otra vez leyó la carta, su terquedad no podía aceptar lo que estaba escrito, estaba simplemente anonadado, su mente no cabia en esos momentos de la sorpresa que le dio leer aquella carta. Draco estaba tan ensimismado que no noto la presencia de su padre entrar por la puerta._

_Lucius Malfoy miro un momento a su hijo, estaba muy pálido, llego a su lado y poso su mano en su hombro, Draco lo observo y le dio la carta, miro un momento el papel y comenzó a leerlo._

"_**Estimado Sr. Draco Malfoy:**_

_**Por medio de la presente lamento darle esta noticia, hemos tratado por todos los medios posibles para mejorar la condición del paciente Severus Snape. Sin embargo como usted sabe ningún tratamiento prescrito anteriormente ha dado el resultado esperado.**_

_**Como se le ha informado en veces anteriores el veneno sigue avanzando y por desgracia no tenemos los conocimientos para detenerlo.**_

_**Por tal que con todo mi pésame es mi deber informarle que el paciente, aquí nombrado, ha caído en un estado critico en los últimos meses, muchos de sus órganos están dejando de trabajar, su sistema nervioso ya no responde como debería y su núcleo mágico comienza a debilitarse con el pasar de las horas.**_

_**Sr. Draco me temo que solo nos queda esperar lo inevitable, por tal si usted y su familia lo desean, le podríamos conceder una ultima muestra de amor a su padrino y llevarlo a casa para estar entre aquellos que lo aman.**_

_**Con dolor en mi corazón me despido.**_

_**AT.T.E: Dr. Sebastian Hawkeye. **_

_**Departamento de "Heridas provocadas por criaturas del Hospital mágico de San Mungo"**_

_Draco observo como su padre arrojaba la carta al suelo y salia de su cuarto azotando la puerta, él solo pudo cerrar los ojos intentando no llorar, se levanto apresurado hoja y tinta y comenzó a escribirle al Doctor pidiendo que le mandara una carta a Harry J. Potter, le entrego la carta a su lechuza y se quedo viendo al cielo dejando al fin, una lágrima correr por su mejilla._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Harry se paro a lado de Draco y se miraron un momento hasta que escucharon a Ron **-N-no puedo creerlo... Creí que se salvaría...-**

Hermione se aparto del abrazo de su novio y limpio sus lágrimas**-No era tan fácil Ron... El profesor Snape recibió mucho daño, escuchamos lo que le dijo el doctor a Draco, apenas y fue un milagro que no muriera al instante... lo que no entiendo... es que si Draco recibió la carta del hospital horas antes...¿por que le enviarían una a Harry?**

Draco bufo molesto saco su cajetilla de cigarros y comenzó a fumar**-Tuve un lapsus estupidus ¿contenta?-** todos rieron un poco ante el comentario del peli plata.

Todos guardaron silencio de nuevo, por mucho que quisieran la felicidad se había ido igual que si un dementor estuviera sobre ellos, Draco miro a su alrededor siempre se quejo con Potter acerca de su extraño gusto por lo muggle, no negaba que el cuarto se veía bien pero aun así se sentía raro, extrañado observo un pequeño frasco con una etiqueta blanca en medio, lo tomo con discreción, recordaba vagamente que algunas veces Potter llevaba uno de esos frascos cuando se reunían pero nunca les presto atención, miro con disimulo al trío de oro y comenzó a leer "medicamento genérico"_-"suena tan muggle"- pensó _Draco, guardo aquel frasco y camino de regreso a sus amigos, reconocía la palabra medicamento, pero genérico le era algo raro, como fuera lo investigaría bien ya que tenia una mala espina.

**-¿Entonces que harán Draco?-** Harry hablo con voz quebrada sacandolo de su trance.

**-Mi padre dice que buscara a alguien que ayude a mi padrino... pero... **-miro sus manos un momento hablando frustrado**-Pero... Seamos sinceros quien ayudara a una familia de mortifagos... Por mucho que "San Potter" nos haya ayudado antes... Aun somos objeto de odio y algunas veces temor...-**

Todos guardaron silencio, era cierto Harry ayudo mucho a la familia Malfoy y aunque eso les dolía en el orgullo, estaban completamente agradecidos con él, pero aun así los demás magos y brujas no estaban muy contentos con lo que había hecho el salvador del mundo mágico.

Draco los miro un momento y se sentó entre Hermione y Ron separando a la pareja en un acto totalmente intencionado los miro un momento a los tres y suspiro alborotando su cabello en el acto, Harry sabia que Draco les iba a contar algo muy importante, así que se sentó en el suelo cerrando el pequeño circulo que se estaba formando **-No se por que les contare esto pero... Pero bueno lo haré... Ayer cuando fui a visitar a mi padrino, el tenia fiebre alta y cuando le pregunte si estaba bien me dijo que deseaba hablar con una sola persona, al principio pensé que serias tú Harry... pero él quiere hablar con tu mamá-**Miro intensamente a Harry—**creo que el también siente que ya no podrá salir de esta... y... y la verdad me gustaría cumplirle este un ultimo deseo... Pero no se como...-**

Ron tenia la boca abierta a más no poder, Draco Malfoy les estaba pidiendo ayuda como un humano normal y más importante aun para hacer feliz a una persona, miro a Mione y a Harry que estaban igual de asombrados que él, aunque no sabia si por su mente les pasaba la misma idea que él. Hermione por su parte puso a trabajar su mente.

**-Podemos usar un Hechizo de apariencia y así poder hacer que Harry se haga pasar por su mamá, ¿no les parece?-** Los tres muchachos la miraron como si tuviera una cabeza de duende sobre sus hombros situación que las hizo sentir incomoda, y más importante aun como una tonta**-Per... Perdónenme chicos fue tonto lo se...-**

**-Eso suena tan descabellado que podría funcionar-** Mione rio un poco, aquella frase le recordaba al joven Ron que conoció en Hogwarts.

**-Es buena idea Sabelotodo pero hay un defecto, no podemos usar hechizos o conjuros, la magia de mi padrino esta tan frágil que en vez de ayudar podríamos matarlo- **En ese momento muchos creerían que Draco insultaba a Hermione pero no era así, de alguna extraña manera ellos se demostraban su cariño como amigos de esa manera.

Los minutos pasaron y todos pensaron en la poción multijugos pero aquella opción fue rápidamente descartado, no contaban con algún cabello de la madre de Harry, no podrían concederle su ultimo deseo al profesor, estuvieron hablando intentando romper el hielo pero no pudieron sostener más la reunión, los primeros en irse fueron la pareja quienes abrazaron con cariño a Draco y se despidieron de Harry, después de unos tragos Draco también decidió irse.

Harry busco su medicamento y extrañado de no encontrar el pequeño frasco le resto importancia, levanto las tazas de té y con un nuevo frasco en mano se acomodo en el sofá, saco un pequeño puño de pastillas, quizás 5 o más realmente eso era el menor de sus preocupaciones en ese momento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Es de noche en el Valle de Godric, las calles están completamente vacías, solo niebla y una que otra rata se pasea por la acera fría y húmeda, a lo lejos se puede ver un terreno baldío, pero más haya de lo que los vecinos de aquel lugar pueden percibir, se encuentra la casa de los difuntos señores Potter.

En el interior de aquel lugar bautizado como monumento, se podía apreciar una pequeña luz en lo que antes era el ático, ahí se encontraba Harry Potter, recorriendo aquel que en su momento fue su hogar, abriendo y cerrando cajas, moviendo escombros en busca de algún objeto que pudiera darle como obsequio a Snape para ver aunque fuera una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Entre más movía cajas descubría que casi no había objetos que pudieran considerarse un obsequio, así entre polvo y objetos varios Harry seguía en su búsqueda y a su vez conservaba cosas que le llamaban la atención, pasaron unas cuantas horas y Harry al final se dio por vencido, enojado consigo mismo pateo con fuerza una caja levantando sin fin de polvo, cubrió su nariz con su camisa y decidió irse antes de que amaneciera, no dio ni tres pasos cuando algo bajo su pie se rompió, al levantarlo pudo observar que era un cepillo, al principio por el polvo no podía apreciar con atención dicho objeto pensó en dejarlo atrás, pero cuando acerco su varita pudo notar un ligero brillo en tono rojizo, con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas tomo con cuidado la parte grande del cepillo, acerco un poco más su varita y contuvo un grito de emoción ¡Tenia varios cabellos rojos!.

Sin pensarlo salio corriendo de la casa, chocando, tropezando, incluso cayendo de las escaleras, pero nada de eso no lo detuvo, corrió lo más que pudo para alejarse de la casa, cuando ya no soporto la emoción y por medio de la aparición llego a la puerta de las joven pareja.

**-¡Mione! ¡Ron! ¡Rápido abran!-**Harry tocaba con todas sus fuerzas, no tenia idea de que hora era pero eso es lo que menos le importaba.

Al abrir la puerta Ron dio gracias a sus reflejos, Harry había entrado como rayo y estaba caminando por la sala de un lado a otro**-¡Harry! ¿pero que te pasa? ¿por que estas lleno de polvo?-**Gritaba Hermione desde las escaleras acomodando su bata de dormir, tan rápido estuvo enfrente de Harry este les empezó a contar lo que había hecho horas antes y su descubrimiento que los dejo igual que el emocionados y nerviosos al mismo tiempo

**- Herm ¿hay forma de comprobar que esos cabellos sean de la mamá de Harry?-**pregunto nervioso Su novio recordando aquel día en segundo año cuando ella había confundido el cabello de la Slytherin.

**-¡Claro que lo hay!-**dijo la castaña con todo ofendido**-se llama prueba y error-**se dio media vuelta y fue a su pequeño pero realmente espacioso armario, comenzó a preparar la poción multijugos en la cocina y tomo el cepillo que Harry tenia en la mano, lavo los cabellos y los contó... tenían 8 cabellos bastantes largos _-"con dos serán suficientes para la prueba"-_ pensó mientras guardaba los otros 6 en un pequeño joyero.

Con delicadeza sirvió la poción en un vaso y le vertió los cabellos, nerviosa camino hasta quedar enfrente de Harry **-Muy bien Harry... recuerda que solo es una prueba... Ron ten preparada la red flú en caso de que esto salga mal... bien cuando quieras-**

Nervioso apretó el vaso con ambas manos, y se le dio un gran trago, el sabor era horrible, repugnante, estaba seguro que si no fuera una poción ya estaría intoxicado o algo parecido, se sintió mareado se agarro a Hermione intentando recobrar el equilibrio de su alrededor, las regurgitaciones eran casi continuas hasta que no resistió más y salio corriendo al baño, entro sin prender la luz y abrazo el toilet esperando vomitar algo, el mareo disminuyo y todo comenzó a regresar a la normalidad, con torpeza salio del baño buscando con la mirada a sus amigos quienes estaban tomados de las manos respirando de manera agitada con una expresion que Harry no supo si descifrar como asombro o susto.

**-Ha-Harry...**

Continuara...


End file.
